Lukisan
by Alpha Jjk
Summary: Lukisan itu membawa Jungkook pada kesengsaraan. Namun akhirnya dia memilih menyelami kesengsaraan tersebut. [BTS, KookV fanfiction]


Title: Lukisan

cast: Jeon Jungkook Kim Taehyung

rate: T

genre: Horor

warning: yaoi! KookV.. Saya tegaskan ini KookV di mana Jungkook!seme Taehyung!uke

summary: Lukisan itu membawa Jungkook pada kesengsaraan. Namun akhirnya memilih menyelami kesengsaraan tersebut.

Cast bukan milik saya tetapi Tuhan yang maha Esa dan orang tua masing-masing.

* * *

Ketika pertama kali melihat lukisan itu ia jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pesona keindahan lukisan, lukisan dengan wajah seorang pemuda misterius. Jadi ketika ia sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri tanpa bantuan keluarganya, Jungkook memutuskan membeli lukisan yang sudah menarik perhatian nya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Namun memasuki seminggu setelah ia membeli lukisan itu semuanya berubah menjadi buruk. Ia sering bermimpi buruk, bermimpi ia seorang diri berdiri di depan lukisan tersebut, melihat lukisan itu mengeluarkan air mata darah. Sorot mata pada lukisan tersebut menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan kesedihan. Tetapi ketika Jungkook menyentuh lukisan itu tangannya terasa terbakar dan keesokan harinya ia mendapati telapak tangannya memerah dan melepuh. Ketika ibunya bertanya ia tak mampu menjawab jujur.

Memasuki minggu ke lima mimpinya berubah. Ia masih berdiri seorang diri di sana tetapi bukan di bilik miliknya tetapi di sebuah rumah tua yang jungkook tidak tahu di mana itu. Ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah menangis. Bahunya yang kecil untuk ukuran pria bergetar, suara isak tangisnya terdengar pilu. Dan jungkook tidak tahu mengapa dadanya serasa terhimpit sesuatu yang tak kasat mata? Menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ikut menangis bersama si pemuda misterius.

Ke esokan harinya lagi ia mendapati dirinya menangis tersedu-sedu membuat ayah dan ibunya bergegas melihatnya di dalam kamar. Pada saat itu nyonya Jeon menarik putra satu-satunya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Enam minggu setelah membeli lukisan itu, Jungkook mendapati dirinya mengamati lukisan tersebut. Mengelus tekstur halus kanvas kemudian mengelus hati-hati coretan indah yang membentuk wajah pemuda misterius yang selalu mendatanginya di dalam mimpi. Bahkan ketika ia mendapati bibir dari lukisan tersebut bergerak seperti tersenyum ia tetap mengelusnya.

Sepuluh minggu setelah membeli lukisan tersebut, Jungkook memutuskan mencari tahu siapa sosok di balik lukisan aneh itu. Ia mendatangin Min Yoongi si pelukis. Malam itu Yoongi menceritakan semuanya, siapa yang ia lukis dengan mengerikan tetapi tetap terlihat indah tersebut.

Namanya Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang ceria dan selalu mengundang kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tetapi kemudian semuanya lenyap saat kedua orang tua Taehyung memutuskan memotong kedua pergelangan kaki nya. Taehyung menangis tetapi orang tuanya justru tertawa. Ia memohon tetapi orang tua memotong jari-jari lentik miliknya.

Ke esokan harinya Min Yoongi di datangi Taehyung, pemuda cantik itu meminta Yoongi melukisnya setengah badan. Tetapi Taehyung mengatakan agar wajahnya di buat buruk rupa dan Yoongi tidak bisa protes atas keinginan sepupu kesayangannya tersebut. Sebelum pulang Taehyung sempat memeluk Yoongi erat.

Kemudian 3 hari setelahnya yoongi mendapat berita jika Taehyung tewas terpotong di tangan orang tuanya 4 hari yang lalu. Yoongi menangis tersedu-sedu tetapi tidak ada yang menenangkannya. Selesai bercerita Jungkook pamit pulang. Ia menyimpan rasa sakit yang aneh di dalam dada nya.

Kenapa orang tua Taehyung kejam?

Kenapa mereka merampas senyum Taehyung?

Kenapa mereka menghilangkan nyawa Taehyung?

Kenapa mereka membuat yoongi menangis tersedu-sedu?

Kenapa mereka tidak merasa sesak dan perih saat memotong jari-jari lentik itu?

Kenapa mereka bisa tertawa saat melihat Taehyung begitu tersiksa dengan darah di mana-mana?

Dimana hati mereka sebagai seorang manusia dan juga..

Sebagai orang tua? Jungkook merasa sakit. Hatinya pun sama tetapi jungkook memilih diam dan memperhatikan lukisan tersebut. Telinga nya mendengar derai tawa manis yang di yakini nya milik Taehyung. Dirinya melihat sebuah gambar bergerak di dalam kanvas tersebut.

Seorang pemuda manis sedang merintih sakit saat ayahnya mencabuti kuku-kuku indah milik Taehyung. Lalu gambar berubah. Itu ibunya Taehyung yang sedang memotong-motong jari-jari lentik Taehyung. Dan selanjutnya Jungkook kembali terbangun sambil menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama Taehyung berulang kali hingga membuat suaranya nyaris menghilang.

Pukul 12 malam Jungkook terbangun. Ia merasa haus maka dari itu ia segera bergegas ke dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kamar orang tuanya. Ia bisa melihat di lantai terdapat genangan darah. Ia panik dan berniat masuk tetapi melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang memotong seonggok daging besar ia mengurungkan niatnya. Akan tetapi Jungkook panik saat iris ayahnya bersibobrok dengan maniknya. Ia berlari tapi langkahnya kurang cepat, ayahnya menariknya ke dalam kamar. Ibunya terkejut tetapi raut nya berubah datar dan dingin. Ayahnya memegangi tubuh Jungkook Sedangkan ibunya memegang kapak merah. Sepersekian detik Jungkook meraung pilu. Kedua pergelangan kakinya telah putus. Ia menangis memohon ampun pada kedua orang tuanya tetapi mereka tertawa seakan jungkook melalukan lelucon.

'' Ibu.. Ibu.. Ibu tolong aku hh ''.

'' Harusnya kau jangan melihat ini anakku, Taehyungie ku. ''

kemudian gelap.

20 minggu setelah membeli lukisan itu, Jungkook sering mengalami mimpi yang sama di mana ia akan melihat dirinya menjadi Taehyung lalu mengalami hal serupa pada Taehyung. Mungkin Taehyung mencoba membuatnya melihat seperti apa kejadian yang sesungguhnya dan Jungkook tidak keberatan. Ia mau menjadi Taehyung semalam dan esoknya ia terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekitar kakinya.

Nyonya Jeon mendapati putra nya sedang mengamati lukisan yang di beli putranya beberapa bulan lalu. Ia melihat Jungkook berteriak seperti 'jangan menyakitiku! Menjauh dariku!' atau 'Taehyung!' putra nya tidak gila, ia yakin itu. Jungkook hanya melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan. Jika boleh jujur suaminya bahkan sudah mencoba memusnahkan lukisan tersebut tetapi Jungkook selalu melarangnya dengan raut datar tanpa ekspresi. Nyonya Jeon tak punya pilihan lain selain mengurung putra nya di dalam ke kamar.

Bersama lukisan misterius dan sosok transparan yang selalu berdiri di dekat kanvas tersebut.


End file.
